The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A private computing network is a means of connecting to the Internet. In a conventional private computing network, a network device (e.g., a router) can be configured to control access to the private computing network and a user device, e.g., a mobile computing device, can be configured to request access to the private computing network. Typically, a first user having control of the private computing network (e.g., an owner/administrator of the router) is required to give a second user of the user device a network key in order for the user device to access the private computing network. Examples of the network key include Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) keys and Wireless Protected Access (WPA) keys. The first user may not wish to give their network key to the second user, so they may be forced to create another network key for the second user. Either way, this process is time consuming, particularly when the network keys are complicated, e.g., multi-character WEP keys.